Someday...
by Silvermyst
Summary: A mysteriouse girl helps the gundam boys escape from an oz base. a trowa romance!! i don't know if the title fits but i was desperate. please r&r!


AN: Don't ask cause I don't know what was running through my head when I wrote this. This is how I write when you combine sugar, coffee and sappy romance fics. There wasn't and fics were Trowa gets a girl so here's mine!! i don't know if the title fits but its a title so deal!! Well anyway please review cause I wanna know how weird you ppl think I am! Luv ya all, Silvermyst ^_^  
  
i don't own gundam wing....like duh! ::dodges flying objects:: i do own Jessa so leave her be! don't sue, i'm poor. this is my first real attempt at a gundam fic so be nice ok?   
  
  
  
Someday....  
  
It was your typical Sunday morning in the life of Jenna Sadders, a 15 year old girl who was obsessed with Gundam Wing. Jenna was a tall, slim, redheaded girl with grey eyes. She was just a normal girl, on a normal Sunday morning, watching normal lame ass cartoons like Johnney Bravo when...A large portal opened up under her and sucked her in. "Oh shit--so much for a nice relaxing dayyyyy......" she yelled before the portal closed behind her.  
  
Somewhere on an Oz base...  
A portal opened in Lady Une's chambers and a girl dropped out, landing on her butt in front of Lady Une's bed. "Shit! That hurt you mother f**kin portal!!! Where the hell am I?!" Jenna screamed, causing Une to awaken. "Who the hell are you?" asked Lady Une. Jenna looked at Une,when she noticed the Power ranger PJ's Une was wearing she snickered . Then she looked around herself in amazement as she realized just where she was. Then she smiled evilly. 'This is going to be fun!' she thought. Jenna stood up and cleared her throat. "I an Jenna, the great and powerful! I have been sent by ummm..the Wizard of OZ! Yeah that's it! I've been sent by the Wizard to supervise first hand how Oz is run and weather or not Oz is worthy of my help in winning this war!" Jenna said dramatically. Lady Une's jaw dropped. 'This girl is crazy!' Une thought. "Whatever there girl. Guards! Lock this crazy girl up!" she commanded. "Shit!" Jenna screamed as she fled from the room, 2 guards on her heels. Lady Une crawled back into bed and without further delay, fell back onto her pillow snoring loudly.  
  
Jenna ran down pretty much every hallway in the base before she realized she had lost the guards. She walked cautiously down the hall she was in and blinked in surprise when she came to a room full of weapons, mobile suits and a whole shit load of high-teck thingie-madoodles. Jenna grinned. This was gonna be really fun! She ran to where the mobile suits were and hopped in one. She grabbed the controls and started pressing buttons without really knowing what she was doing. The suit started blowing shit up and moving and Jenna finally figured out how ta work the damn thing when some Oz soldiers burst into the room and started attacking her. Jenna laughed insanely as she fired at them. "Burn, burnnn!!!" she yelled as the suit shot fire at her enemies. Then, from behind, another mobile suit attacked her. She fired everything she had at 'em but it wasn't enough and she was soon defeated.  
  
So now here she was, hands bound and being marched into a prision cell. Jenna giggled as she recalled what had happened after her capture. She had been taken to Treize Whatshisface and that hadn't gone well at all. First of all she had totally mouthed off and spit in his face, then she had made the mistake of insulting Oz and then finally she had kicked him in the shin. After that Treize had ordered her to be locked up in a cell and pronounced her insane. 'Well you only live once!' Jenna thought smugly as she attacked the soldiers that held her, inflicting a few cuts, bruses and bite marks on them before she was shoved into a cell. The soldiers laughted as she stumbled and fell. She turned to them and told them to go suck a dick as she flopped them the birdie. They glared at her and one even stepped forward and struck her. Jenna blinked in surprise. She raised her hand to her lip only to feel blood on her fingers. She stared at the blood to shock. The soldiers just laughed. "That'll teach ya to attack Oz soldiers ya little bitch!" they sneered. Then they left, leaving Jenna kneeling on the floor, still in shock.  
  
A few moments earlier...  
The Gundam boys looked up as the cell door opened, revealing 3 figures. One was shoved into the cell with them. The figure, a girl, stumbled and fell, causing the the soldiers to laugh. They boys watched in surprise as the girl told the soldiers to go suck a dick and fingered them, as one of the soldiers hit her, as the shocked girl raised her hand to her bleeding lip and looked stunned as she saw the blood and the soldiers laughed. "That'll teach ya to attack Oz soldiers ya little bitch!" they sneered as they left. The girl just kneeled there, looking at the blood in shock.  
  
The present....  
Jenna was still on her knees staring at her bloody fingers when Quatre came up behind her. Gently he touched her shoulder, causing her to turn to him, still in shock and with tears in her grey eyes. To Quatre's surprise, the girl didn't seem afraid of him, only shocked. Quatre pulled a kleenex out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood off Jenna's face and hand. "Are you ok miss?" he asked her softly, causing Jenna to snap out of her dazed state. "Y..yes i'm ok thank  
you." she stuttered. Quatre smiled. "I'm Quatre, thats Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Who are you?" he asked. "I..I'm Jenna." she said. "Well then Jenna, what are you doing locked up in an Oz military base?" asked Duo curiously. Jenna blushed at this. "Um well you see...I kinda broke into Lady Une's room, stole a mobile suit, blew a whole bunch of high-teck shit up, attacked and killed a few Oz soldiers, insulted, kicked and spit on Mr. Treize, insulted Oz, attacked the soldiers that brought me to this cell, insulted them and finally fingered them." she told them. The boys jaws dropped when they heard this. "Are you crazy?!?!" shouted Wufei. Jenna winced, she never did like people yelling at her. "Nobody does that much damage and gets away with it! Just watch, now they're gonna kill you! Stupid, weak woman!" Wufei continued.  
  
Jenna stood up and walked over to where Wufei stood, leaning against a wall. Her anger took over as she jerseyed Wufei, then proceeded to kick his ass. "Injustice! Injusticeeee!!!!" he yelled. Trowa calmly pulled Jenna off of Wufei while Duo held Wufei back from attacking Jenna. Quatre looked on in dismay and Heero just watched emotionlessly. "Who are you really?" asked Heero.  
Jenna looked at him. "Are you stupid or something? I told you, my name is Jenna." she said. Heero growled in annoyance. "Tell me now or I will kill you!" he yelled. The guys expected her to freakout or something but they got yet another surprise when instead she burst out laughing. "Oh shit thats priceless! I will kill you! I love it, I love it! Do it again, do it again!!" she said. Heero sent her a death glare before turning away from her and ploping himself down on one of the cots in the cell. Wufei did the same. "Aw bloody hell! I'm sorry Heero, I didn't mean to make you upset. I couldn't help it! I'm sorry. Come on don't be mad. Please?" Jenna pleeded with him. All she got for a responce was a "humf" from Heero. "Fine then! Be that way!" she yelled before walking to the opposite side of the room to talk with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
A few hours later...   
"....So Jenna, your telling us that your an escape artist?" asked Trowa. He, Quatre and Jenna had become quite friendly during the past few hours. "You betcha! I have an older brother so I kinda have to be able to escape from almost anywhere, ya never know where he'll lock me up next!" she told them. Wufei, having overheard their conversation, walked over to the small group with a scoul on his face. "Ok there woman. If your such a great escape artist then find a way to get us out of here!" he said smugly. Jenna glared at Wufei. "Fine!" she said.  
  
Jenna walked around the room for a while, looking for a way to escape. Finally she collapsed on the ground next to Trowa. "It's hopeless!" she stated. Trowa looked at her. "You'll find a way. I have faith in you." he told her sweetly. Jenna blushed as she smiled shyly at him. Trowa smiled back. Slowly their faces moved closer together. Jenna closed her eyes as their lips touched. Trowa moved his hands to her waist and brought her closer.   
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break apart, both blushing Trowa and Jenna turned to glare at Duo, who stood laughing at their crimson faces. Trowa turned back to Jenna only to see her staring at the ceiling. "Trowa..." she began. "I think I'v found a way out." she said while pointing at a large air vent in the celing. Trowa looked to where she was pointing. He let out a "whoop" of triumph ans he picked Jenna up and spun her around before catching her lips in a quick kiss.  
  
"Ok just a little higher. Yeah thats it. Ok just a little to the left. Perfect! Ok I'm gonna try to life the cover off so look out below! Damn there's a lock! Anyone got a hair pin? Oh thanx Quatre! Ugh...stupid piece a shi-YES! I got it!! Heero I'm gonna throw it down to you ok? Trowa do ya think tou could get me up a bit higher. Perfect! Ok I'm up now who's next?" Jenna and the boys had finially gotten the air vent open and her up into it. Now all they need to really do was get everyone else up too. "Quatre should go first, he's the smallest." said Duo as they prepared to hoist the small boy up. Jenna pulled him up and then they proceeded in helping the others up as well. Soon they were making they're way through the maze of vents on their quest for freedom.  
  
They came out in the hanger, where their Gundams were being held. "You should go before your discovered missing." Jenna told them sadly. Heero and Wufei nodded then ran straight to their Gundams. Duo and Quatre stayed just long enough to say goodbye and give her a quick hug. Trowa looked at Jenna sadly. "Come with us." he told her. Jenna shook her hear sadly. "I'm sorry Trowa, but as much as I want to I can't. It wouldn't workout between us, we both have our missions to complete and Wufei and I would probabily kill each other!" she told him sadly. Trowa nodded in understanding. He lowered his lips to hers in a soul shaking kiss then just held her in his arms. "Someday, when your mission is complete, I hope you will come and find me." he wispered in her ear. Then without looking back, he ran to his Gundam. He waved one last time before flying away. Jenna snapped into action. Her world or not, she was determined to help fight for Earth and the Colonies. "No matter what, I will become a Gundam Pilot and help win this war. Nothing can stop me." she wispered to herself as she waved goodbye to the guys as they dissappeared into the blackness of space. "Don't worry Trowa, someday we shall meet again." she said before she turned to find a way to destroy the base.  
  
Trowa looked back sadly to look one last time at the Oz base, at Jenna waving goodbye to him. 'Jenna, I hope we will meet again someday. Someday when we can be together.' he thought sadly   
  
The End...Or is it?  
  
muahahahahaha!!!! I am truely evil! What ya think??? I hope you liked it. Please review. If I get enough reviews then I may write a sequel. Maybe! I need a certain number of reviews before I'll write anymore of this. luv ya lots, silvermyst ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
